Movable machines such as dozers, rotary drills, haul trucks, motor graders, excavators, wheel loaders, and other types of equipment are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material or objects, alter the ground or work surfaces, or perform other functions at a work site. The machines may perform operations such as carrying, drilling, digging, loosening, etc., different materials at the work site.
Machines may be equipped with a perception system for mapping, detecting, and/identifying the working environment and obstacles at the work site. Machines may also include a plurality of sensors for monitoring the performance of the machines. While data generated by one machine may be useful to analyze the machine's performance and plan the performance of other machines, the amount of data generated may be too large to permit the real time use of the data. The operating environments of such machines may limit the amount and speed of data transmission and thus prevent or limit the real time use of such data. Even though data processing and transmission capabilities may likely increase in the future, it is also likely that systems may see similar or greater increases in the amount of data generated.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0106139 discloses a reporting system associated with a work site management system. The data may include machine information, work site information, personnel information or a combination. An extraction and transformation module is configured to perform various processing steps on the source data in order to derive results therefrom and store derived results obtained from the sources into a target database coupled to the extraction and transformation module. The derived results may be retrieved and accessed by a reporting module.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.